1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method for generating a medical image by acquiring data by using a medical imaging apparatus and a medical imaging apparatus employing the method, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a medical image having a high contrast and a relatively reduced presence of artifacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods have been developed for capturing the interior of the human body by using a medical imaging apparatus. Such methods include, for example, angiography for capturing an image of blood vessels using X-rays, computed tomography (CT) using X-rays, and magnetic resonance angiography (MRA).
When the contrast of an image is increased according to a related art, artifacts are generated in the image. However, when the artifacts are reduced, the contrast of the image decreases, and thus, a desired image of body organs or other body parts may not be clearly identified.